Hebras Oscuras
by Dama Jade
Summary: Universo alterno donde Kylo/Ben impone a Rey el que sea su esposa y emperatriz de la primera orden. Dark Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba sentada en sus aposentos privados, observando detenidamente el reflejo que le brindaba el espejo de su cómoda. También alcanzaba a ver parte de la exuberancias de la decoración de su habitación, lujos provenientes de toda la galaxia exclusivamente para complacerla. Un erróneo modo masculino para agradarla.

La mirada femenina regresó a su rostro. Un hermoso rostro desprovisto de emociones, los ojos pardos casi vacíos. Similarmente vacíos a la ostentosas riqueza a su alrededor.

Si solo supiese que lo único que añoraba era su corazón, no toda esa excesiva grandiosidad.

El corazón femenino saltó en el pecho. Él estaba cerca. Su llegada era inesperada. Estimó, equivocadamente, que arribaría más tarde de su misión.

¿Era posible deleitarse en la sombría presencia de su esposo o era acaso una cruel paradoja? Entró a la habitación, sin embargo, ella no desvió sus ojos de la imagen femenina en el espejo. No necesitaba mirarlo. Solo bastaba sentir su esencia ahogándola en un tumulto de emociones que alteraban sus sentidos, inquietando todo su ser.

¿Oh, por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que amarlo de este modo? Sentirse atada sin remedio alguno a su negra alma.

Él se hincó a su lado, una rodilla en el suelo. Sujetó una de las manos femeninas y con delicadeza deslizó en uno de sus gráciles dedos un hermoso anillo adornado con una piedra coruscanti. Seguidamente, depositó un tierno beso en su mano.

-¿Te agrada?

Ella pudo percibir en su voz un tono candoroso, semejante al de un niño que esperaba la aprobación de su acto. Miró el anillo detenidamente, admirando como la luz arrancaba destellos rojos, azules y en ocasiones violáceos. No podía negar que era hermoso.

Quería decirle que sí, anhelaba decirle que sí. No obstante, la terquedad femenina la impulsaba a callar… y herir.

-¿Con cuántas te acostaste en esta ocasión que ameritaba este regalo?

Ojos pardos miraron el rostro masculino, sus facciones contorsionándose en una inhumana mueca de rabia. Ella sabía que él no había hecho tal cosa. ¡Oh, lo sabía muy bien! Pero ella precisaba atacarlo para así esconder su corazón detrás de una coraza impenetrable.

Inmediatamente la mueca abandonó a ese apuesto rostro y él dirigió su mirada hacia el lado en un punto indefinido de la habitación, no sin antes ella alcanzar a ver en esos oscuros ojos un destello de dolor.

Luego la observó nuevamente, su negra mirada carente de emoción.

-Rey, - dijo él con una breve risa apagada y fría.

-¿Crees que puedes comprarme? – preguntó ella con sequedad.

-No, Rey, no puedo comprarte. – su tono fue siniestro y la voz masculina descendió en volumen, adquiriendo un matiz más grueso al tiempo que apresaba la barbilla femenina en su mano, -Porque ya eres mía.

Encolerizada, ella se liberó de su mano.

-Presumes demasiado.

-No, mi amor. Eres tú quien está equivocada. Soy el emperador y como tal tomo lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero.

Ella se colocó de pie abruptamente.

-Eres un repugnante rancor.

Él a su vez se colocó de pie.

-Eso no es lo que me llamas cuando te hago el amor.

La ira cegó sus sentidos y se abalanzó sobre él para infligirle dolor. Quería golpear, morder y rasguñar. Sin embargo, él la superaba en fortaleza y la sujetó por los brazos, los dedos apretando la delicada piel. La empujó violentamente contra la pared, el fornido cuerpo masculino atrapándola.

Por varios segundos la mirada oscura centelleó con un destello ambarino, -Eres mía, Rey. Nunca te atrevas a olvidarlo.

-No lo soy. – siseó ella.

Si bien ella reconvino sus palabras, muy dentro de sí ella no podía olvidarlas. El enlace que ambos compartían era como el aire que respiraba, Tan real como los latidos de su corazón. Su alma estaba enlazada a la masculina, el vínculo que los conectaba pulsando, obligándola a aceptar lo que ansiaba negar.

Los labios masculinos bajaron hasta su cuello. Un sollozo escapó de su pecho impulsado por una singular mezcolanza de angustia, rabia… e irónicamente, placer.

-Mía. – repitió él, esta vez su boca sobre la comisura de los labios femeninos.

Y no pudo determinar si era un desalmado cuando se apoderó de su boca en un tierno agridulce beso. Luego esas poderosas manos iniciaron un sendero por sus curvas, evocando un perverso gozo.

Él nunca la tomaba contra su voluntad. Siempre derrumbaba sus barreras del modo más cruel: con dulces caricias y murmurándole ridículas pero apasionadas palabras. Por más que luchara, sucumbía como la tonta enamorada que era. Y era un amante tan tierno, tan imprevistamente tierno que apenas lograba que ella llorase del puro deleite.

Y en esos breves momentos se arriesgaba a creer que verdaderamente la amaba y que no era otra de sus posesiones.

**. . . **

En algún instante indeterminado de la noche, ella despertó. Comenzó a erguirse con el propósito de abandonar la cama y dirigirse al cuarto de sus dos pequeños para dormir en la cama extra cuando detuvieron su movimiento.

-Quédate, por favor.

Deseaba protestar pero el tono implorante en su voz la hizo callar y acceder. Permitió que el largo brazo rodeara su cintura y que aproximara su espalda a un recio pecho. Una enorme mano entrelazó la suya.

-Tengo que irme dentro de unos minutos. – murmuraron cerca se su oído, -Pero no sin antes pedirte que te vayas con los gemelos a un lugar que elegí en las Orillas Lejanas.

-¿Por qué? – estaba turbada, -¿Sucede algo, Ben?

Él decidió ignorarla, -Te irás con una comitiva y la flota del Finalizer.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, -No creo que la Resistencia esté causando… - y sacudió la idea, un inquietante presagio manifestándose entre ambos, -Es la extraña amenaza…

-¿Qué sabes de la amenaza?

-Solo he tenido visiones alarmantes… sistemas desvaneciendo, estrellas extinguiéndose…

Él posó una mano en la mejilla femenina, -Entonces entiendes por que tienes que irte con los gemelos.

-¿Y tú? – su voz tembló.

-Yo iré a donde tengo que ir. Al frente de mi flota.

-¡No! – exclamó angustiada, -Ven con nosotros.

-No es el lugar que me corresponde, Rey.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Tenía la certeza de que lo perdería.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó él desconcertado, sus dedos enjugando las lágrimas con dulzura, -¿Por mí? Pensé que era tú mas anhelado sueño verme muerto.

Ella permaneció callada.

Resoplando algo contrariado, él abandonó la cama. Ella lo miró en silencio mientras se vestía. Quizás debió hablar, quizás no debió acallar lo que llevaba en su interior… quizás…

Lo vio dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo abruptamente frente a estas y se volteó a mirarla.

-Harás lo que te ordené.

Ella apretó las labios en un mudo desafío.

-Rey, no es el momento para tu terquedad. Te irás con los gemelos.

Por varios segundos se vio tentada a negarse, pero solo por varios segundos…

-De acuerdo.

Y él se marchó.

**. . .**

Sentada frente al espejo, observaba la imagen reflejada en el espejo. Sin embargo, esta vez sus ojos brillaban por lágrimas no derramadas. El frío de la ausencia de su esposo atravesaba sus entrañas, carcomiendo su interior.

Miró el anillo en su dedo, brillando en la luz de la mañana. Muy pronto iniciaría los preparativos para el viaje que Ben le ordenó.

No logrando reprimir su angustia, ella murmuró, -Oh, Ben. – para luego añadir, suplicante, -Regresa a mi.

Solo entonces dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima.


	2. Chapter 2

"_El Emperador ha llegado."_

Se escuchaba por los pasillos del palacio, lacayos y soldados de asalto desplazándose por todos los lugares para la bienvenida del emperador.

Rey no podía contener sus nervios, su corazón latiendo desaforadamente. En los últimos meses habían arribado rumores desalentadores. Sistemas completos conquistados por la nueva especie que provenían de la vecina galaxia. Historias de destrucción y masivos genocidios.

Impulsada por un peculiar ánimo, se esmeró en su apariencia eligiendo un elegante vestido y recogiendo su cabello en un peinado formal. Escoltada por su escuadrón personal de soldados de asalto, sus pequeños sujetando cada una de sus manos, aguardaba en el hangar a que su esposo descendiese de la nave.

Fue inevitable contener la respiración cuando la rampa apareció y de la nave emergió su imponente figura. Los gemelos salieron disparados hacia su padre quien a su vez se deshizo de su casco y se agachó con sus brazos abiertos para recibirlos.

Rey miraba en silencio la escena, todo su ser inundado con la presencia de su esposo. Observó cada línea de ese apuesto rostro advirtiendo su semblante cansado. Agotamiento que incluso ella percibía que tiraba hacia abajo el alma masculina haciéndola pesada. Ren se irguió con los gemelos en cada uno de sus brazos. Los oscuros ojos parecían devorarla y ella se estremeció ante su intensidad.

Emprendió su marcha hacia él, inicialmente en pasos pausados hasta acelerar sus pies en una carrera frenética . Lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino al tiempo que aspiraba su aroma particular.

-Bienvenido, esposo mío.

**. . .**

Esa noche, reclinada a lo largo de su esposo, escuchaba bajo su oído los latidos del corazón masculino. A pesar de la habitación hallarse en penumbras, la suave luz de la luna iluminaba todo con un tenue fulgor fosforescente.

-Rey… ¿sucede algo? – él formuló la pregunta apenas sobre un susurro.

Ella permaneció callada. Entendía el motivo de su interrogación. Su comportamiento no había sido el habitual. Durante la cena la conducta femenina fue retraída. No le había reconvenido, tampoco había articulado ninguna palabra hostil y respondía a las preguntas de su esposo de manera apagada pero amable.

-¿Rey?

Cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en el modo como él pronunciaba su nombre. Temió que ella nunca volvería a escuchar esa voz grave.

-¿Quienes nos están atacando? – ella decidió esquivar la pregunta con una suya.

Sintió sus largos dedos crear un camino lánguido a lo largo de su espalda. Aguardó pacientemente, segura de que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para contestarle.

-Dicen llamarse Yuuzhan Vong. Su especie parece humana pero sus rostros y cuerpos están completamente mutilados. Son extremadamente religiosos y creen en los sacrificios…

Ella capturó cierta reticencia en proseguir hablando sobre el tema. Transcurrieron varios segundos en silencio, uno que Rey decidió romper.

-La tarea de detener su invasión ha resultado ser ardua, ¿no?

Había alcanzado a captar la desmoralización entre la escolta que llegó con su esposo. Como si se cerniese sobre ellos una inminente catástrofe que resultaría en el exterminio total de la galaxia.

-No deseo hablar de la guerra. – imploró él quedamente.

-¿Qué deseas, entonces?

Era una pregunta estúpida y ella lo sabía. Pero ella experimentaba una sensación de pavor royendo su interior. Algo elusivo que no conseguía comprender y la aterrorizaba.

Ren se giró con ella en la cama, situándose sobre ella. Ojos oscuros miraron los pardos.

-Estás comportándote muy amable. – y arqueó una ceja, -Demasiado muy amable. Y me estás preocupando.

Rey volteó su rostro, eludiendo esa mirada escudriñadora.

-¿Rey?

Ella sintió su interior temblar. Ese llamado se le antojó como una solicitud suplicante. ¿Por qué él insistía en derrumbar sus defensas? ¿Qué lograba él con ello?

¿Su humillación?

¿Proclamar su dominio sobre ella?

Como anhelaba ella que su matrimonio fuese real. Que él la amara y ella poder profesarle su amor. Sin embargo, él era un monstruo y los monstruos eran incapaces de amar…

¿… o sí?

Se reprendió a sí misma. Por supuesto que no la amaba. Él no quería escuchar su admisión de amor porque él no necesitaba su amor. Solo su abyecta obediencia y su sumisión total. No era una ilusa y mucho menos creía que la amase.

Él la besó tiernamente en su sien, luego frotó su nariz a lo largo de su rostro, como si estuviese deleitándose en el aroma femenino. Seguidamente, depositó un sensual beso en la comisura de su labio.

Volvió a mirarla, narices apenas tocándose, aguardando alguna protesta o comentario virulento.

No obstante, nunca llegaron.

La confundida mirada oscura estrujó el corazón femenino. La expresión del rostro masculino adquiriendo un visaje vulnerable. La besó, labios deslizándose sobre los suyos en un movimiento tiernamente libidinoso.

Un deseo angustiante se apoderó de ella pero no era una necesidad puramente física. Ella quería más de él, _**estar**_ con él, compartir todo con él.

Se besaron. Se acariciaron. Y cuando la necesidad se volvió insoportable, unieron sus cuerpos. Se movieron juntos. Ella jadeó, apretándolo contra ella. Y él la amaba -que la Fuerza la perdonase, pero ansiaba pensar que la amaba- de una forma tan dulce, tan gentil, que no reprimió el impulso de presionar su boca contra el hombro masculino para acallar un sollozo lujurioso.

Existía una intensidad adicional que nunca antes había estado entre ambos, que los sacudía agudamente. Era posible que fuese la inminente amenaza, el temor de lo que les deparaba el futuro. Y ella se abandonó, como siempre hacía pues nunca podía luchar contra la turbulenta tormenta de pasión que él despertaba en ella sin dificultad alguna para finalmente entregarse totalmente al impetuoso frenesí masculino.

**. . .**

El oscuro caballero jedi observaba a su esposa dormir pacíficamente sentado en una butaca frente a la cama. La respiración acompasada sosegaba sus emociones, impartiéndole un propósito a su resolución. Ella y los gemelos lo eran todo en su vida. Se irguió y caminó hacia la cama para depositar un beso sobre la frente femenina.

En total silencio, abandonó la habitación.

**. . .**

Al despertar esa mañana, la sobresaltó la frialdad de su ausencia. Colocó una mano sobre su boca en un fallido intento de acallar un sollozo. ¿Por qué no la despertó antes de marcharse?

Los sucesos de la noche anterior los consideró insólitos pero igualmente grandiosos. Nunca antes había experimentado la unión con Ben del modo como lo hizo anoche. Aun podía sentir la resonancia de la esencia masculina vibrando en su alma.

Las dudas acosaron su cabeza mientras reflexionaba sobre su matrimonio -si es que acaso podía llamarle así. Rememoró el día que su vida tomó un rotundo desvío. La tenía acorralada y él le brindó una alternativa, la única que ella podía aceptar. Ser su esposa a cambio de la liberación de sus queridos amigos.

Ella aceptó la despiadada solicitud no sin antes garantizarle que únicamente obtendría una esposa solo de nombre pues nunca le entregaría su corazón.

Una diminuta risa auto despreciativa abandonó sus labios. ¡Qué ilusa había sido! Por que cada resistencia suya él las derribaba con sus sensuales besos y caricias. Cada comentario virulento él lo contrarrestaba con una declaración afable. Solo ahora ella reconocía que su conducta agresiva y desagradable había alcanzado a transformar su matrimonio en una incesante batalla de dominio.

Cerró sus ojos, la angustia carcomiendo su interior.

¿Por qué no se conocieron bajo otras circunstancias?

Sí, hubiese sido tan fácil amarlo y entregarse a él. Tener la libertad de elegir. No obstante, ella mejor que nadie sabía que la vida era un sendero pedregoso, cubierto de adversidades y sufrimientos acechándola en cada curva.

Una revelación sobrevino sobre ella, similar a la de un rayo fulminante. Tenía que comunicarse con él y confesarle lo que sentía. Saltó de la cama, decidida y se vistió rápidamente. Sin embargo, saliendo de su habitación descubrió que aguardaban por ella.

-Su excelencia.

Rey no reprimió el impulso instintivo de retroceder, rechazando lo que estaba frente a ella. El extraño ser era alto, demasiado de muy alto. El cuerpo estaba tatuado y su cráneo, el cual estaba al descubierto, exhibía un patrón intricado de símbolos que bajaban por su frente. Era casi cadavérico y tenía un rostro que portaba una nariz rota y labios finos.

Sin embargo, no era su apariencia lo que causó la repulsión en Rey, mas bien fue su total vacío en la Fuerza. Un espacio en blanco. Como si la Fuerza no tuviese nada que ver con él. No… ella se sacudió mentalmente, corrigiéndose, en realidad era el extraño ser quien no tenía nada que ver con la Fuerza.

-Permítame presentarme. Nom Anor de la casta intendente Anor.

Ella lo observaba recelosa. Dudaba de su _sincera_ introducción.

-Y usted debe ser la emperatriz, esposa del gran emperador Kylo Ren.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-¡Oh, no es mucho! Simplemente que nos acompañe y nos deleite con su presencia.

Dos criaturas similares se aproximaron a ella, flanqueándola. Ella sabía que no era una invitación a la que podía negarse.

-De acuerdo. – aceptó ella elevando la barbilla demostrando su desafío.

Se marcharía con ellos pero no se doblegaría, evidenciando su personalidad obstinada. Después de todo ella era emperatriz de la Primera Orden y esposa del emperador Kylo Ren.

Mientras caminaba junto a ellos, le envió un mensaje a través de la Fuerza a Cilghal, la nana de sus hijos. Gracias a la Fuerza que Ben la eligió personalmente, siendo uno de sus requerimientos que tuviese capacidad en la Fuerza. La mon calamari era muy leal y llevaría a cabo lo que le pidiese. Y en esos instantes le estaba ordenando a que buscara al comandante Fel inmediatamente para que se marcharan del sistema lo más pronto posible.

Solo esperaba que Cilghal alcanzara a lograrlo. Rey presentía que los seres eran despiadados y crueles. Y si podía ser una distracción para que Jaina y Jacen pudiesen salvarse, no dudaría en sacrificarse.

**. . .**

**Notas de la Dama de Jade:** Bueno, que más puedo decir que me convencieron a continuar el One Shot. Pero les advierto, será una corta historia. Tres o cuatro capítulos más. Espero que sea de su agrado esta humilde historia. Gracias por seguirla y por todos sus alentadores comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

En la sala de reuniones a bordo del destructor imperial, Kylo Ren se levantó de la silla, se apoyó en el borde de la mesa con ambos brazos y hundió un momento la cabeza entre los hombros. El dolor que sintió en éstos lo obligó a alzarse enseguida. Sabía que los demás estaban tan cansados como él, pero, dado el devenir de los acontecimientos, ninguno podía permitirse descansar.

Sobre el holoproyector incrustado en el centro de la mesa negra flotaba la representación de una parte fronteriza de la galaxia. Los planetas bajo su mando y el espacio que había entre ellos brillaban con un suave resplandor dorado. En la parte izquierda, las Regiones Desconocidas estaba sombreado de color gris, y los planetas parecían perlitas negras.

—Según los datos que siguen llegando, el silencio desde Belkadan, Bimmiel, Dantooine y Sernpidal no debería sorprender a nadie, dado que los yuuzhan vong han tomado esos planetas, y no tenían mucha población para empezar. Siguen llegándonos informes de Dubrillion, pero cada vez son menos y más espaciados. Es como si Dubrillion fuera a convertirse en el cuartel general para los yuuzhan vong, al menos a corto plazo. De Garqi apenas nos llega nada; pero, por lo que parece, los yuuzhan vong han aterrizado allí, toman do el control y emprendiendo acciones para lo que sea que quieran hacer.

Escuchaba a Hux atentamente. A pesar de la animosidad que existía entre ambos, Ren confiaba plenamente en su capacidad militar.

-¿Cuál es la fecha del último reporte? – preguntó el oscuro jedi cuando Hux finalizó la información recopilada.

-Tres semanas atrás, exactamente.

-Me inquieta lo apagado que han estado. Tres semanas es mucho tiempo.

-Sí. Es muy preocupante. – afirmó el pelirrojo igualmente pensativo.

-¿Aun no se comunica Fel?

-No.

Ren cerró sus manos sobre la mesa en puños, los nudillos palideciendo ante la presión que ejercía en ellas. Antes de marcharse, le había dejado instrucciones al comandante de volver a tomar el mando del Finalizer y llevar s Rey con los gemelos a las afueras de la galaxia.

Jagged Fel había nacido y crecido en Csilla, planeta originario de la ascendencia de los Chiss. El comandante, quien Ren sabía era uno de sus más fieles oficiales, conocía como la palma de su mano el intricado laberinto entre nébulas y cinturas de asteroides, conocido como la trayectoria Vaagari que lo llevaría al planeta de Csilla el cual se hallaba contiguo a la orilla de la galaxia.

Sin embargo, aun no recibía comunicado alguno de su partida, si es que había logrado a marcharse. Al igual que no alcanzaba a tener contacto alguno con Rey. Presentía que ella estaba intentando cortar todo enlace con él y ese acto en sí lo afligía.

\- Opinas que no saldremos victoriosos de esta guerra. – Hux cuadró sus hombros, los azules ojos mirando a su líder detenidamente.

-Si estas preguntándome sobre la posibilidad de alguna premonición de mi parte desde ahora te advierto que son inciertas y nada confiables. El futuro siempre está moviéndose, es difícil para predecirlo con seguridad.

Hux asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, aceptando lo que el pelinegro le dijo.

-Bueno, lo más conveniente en estos momentos es que tomemos… - prosiguió el pelirrojo cuando fue interrumpido por un oficial.

-Señor, nos ha llegado un mensaje. El líder de los yuuzhan vong desea comunicarse con el emperador.

**. . .**

Las contradictorias emociones recorrían por su interior, luchando entre sí pero ninguna alcanzaba a ser victoriosa en tomar el control de su ser. Ansiaba verlo, ¡oh, cómo ansiaba verlo! Pero del mismo modo temía que la viese. Podía garantizar que no sería agradable verla en el estado que se hallaba y donde se hallaba.

En el breve tiempo que llevaba a bordo de la extraña nave había aprendido varios datos importantes de la raza alienígena. Los yuuzhan vong estaban lanzado un ataque sobre los planetas del Borde Exterior, que no sentían compasión ni piedad hacia la vida, y que, muy bien como dijo Ben, estaban totalmente al margen de la Fuerza. Al igual que podía entender el total desaliento de los militares bajo el mando de Ben pues las técnicas bélicas de los yuuzhan vong tenían en vilo el potencial militar de la primera orden. Eran, por decirlo de algún modo, poco más o menos invencibles.

No obstante, ella había alcanzado a captar cierta debilidad entre la raza alienígena: la casta de los esclavos. Observando detenidamente la interacción entre esta casta y la de los guerreros, percibió que existía una enorme desigualdad. Los esclavos eran humillados y maltratados simplemente por no pertenecer a la casta "correcta".

Un guerrero yuuzhan vong, alto y esbelto, de largas extremidades, con ganchos y espuelas en muñecas, codos, rodillas y talones, se había levantado en toda su estatura frente a ella y la observaba detenidamente. La joven jedi procuró ignorarlo.

-¿Confortable?

Era Shedao Shai, comandante de la flota que estaba tomando control de una parte de la galaxia de un modo violento.

-Como si importara mi bienestar. – espetó ella para luego apretar los dientes cuando una corriente dolorosa recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Rey estaba de cabeza, firmemente sujeta a un dispositivo que el comandante llamaba el _Abrazo de Dolor. _Cuatro apéndices, similares a unos tentáculos viscosos, rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Muy pronto aprendió que si se resistía a estos, doblaría sus brazos y piernas hacia atrás, arqueándole la espalda y causándole dolor. Pero esos mismos apéndice enviaban entre ciertos intervalos, señales de dolor a su cuerpo.

Ella hubiese sucumbido al dolor de no ser por su conexión en la Fuerza. La invocaba y le permitía que recorriese su cuerpo para sentir su vigorizante energía.

Irónicamente, su fortaleza causaba la admiración de Shedao, despertando cierta curiosidad en los seres que él llamaba jeedai. Los infieles hacían todo lo posible por escapar de ese tipo de dolor.

"_Se disocian de la realidad." _Pensaba Shedao,_ "Es por eso que son una abominación que debe eliminarse de la galaxia."_

Y si bien ella no buscaba el dolor, como los de su raza, ella tampoco intentaba apartarse del tormentoso suplicio. Lo aceptaba y fluía a través del dolor.

-Comandante. – llamó uno de los guerreros, realizando una leve genuflexión de respeto, -Estamos listos para enviar la señal.

**. . .**

Ren aguardaba a que entrase la señal en el puente de la nave imperial. Él consideraba insólito que el comandante utilizara un medio tecnológico para comunicarse. La raza intergaláctica repudiaba la tecnología y estaban horrorizados de la sociedad tecnológica que existía en la galaxia. Su énfasis en la biotecnología era parte de su creencia religiosa. Toda arquitectura no viviente es considerada blasfemia; las máquinas no vivientes son monstruosas; y los droides son ofensivos, porque para ellos son una imitación de la vida sacrílega de la galaxia.

Nunca estuvo preparado para lo que vería del otro lado de la transmisión, percatándose del motivo detrás de esa acción blasfema bajo los estándares de la raza alienígena. Quizás no estaban uno tan lejos del otro, realizando que ambos opinaban que los medios justificaban el fin.

Se despojó inmediatamente de su máscara, ojos oscuros absortos en la imagen que representaba la proyección del holocomunicador. La ira tomó control de su ser y quería aullar como un animal mal herido, apenas conteniendo el impulso de hacerlo.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie que tocaba lo suyo vivía para contarlo.

"Estoy bien." Ella pronunció las palabras moviendo únicamente sus labios.

Inmediatamente lo asaltó el pánico. Los gemelos… Pero ella se le adelantó, enviándole un mensaje mental de que Jag había alcanzado a marcharse con ellos.

"¿Por qué no he sentido tu dolor…?"

Ella interrumpió su pregunta, "Lo he estado ocultando de ti."

-Suficiente. – exclamó Shedao, observando de primera mano lo que le habían informado de los jeedaii. Estaban comunicándose a través de lo que ellos llamaban la Fuerza.

-No cumplo ordenes de nadie. – reclamó Ren.

-¿No? – y el yuuzhan chasqueó sus dedos.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Rey y Kylo se encogió cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior.

Se esforzó por respirar, sintiendo como si le hubieran atravesado con una vibrocuchilla. El dolor físico se redujo lentamente, pero no el dolor emocional que le inundaba.

-¡Basta! – rugió el oscuro jedi.

-Es posible que pueda detenerlo, pero únicamente si alcanzamos un acuerdo.

Ren entrecerró sus ojos, -¿Cuál?

-Tú y yo, un duelo.

No necesitaba repetirle el convenio, Kylo lo aceptaría gustosamente. Ansiaba esa lucha personal con el comandante para cobrarle lo que le había hecho a Rey. Pero no entendía que él ganaba con ello.

-De acuerdo. – concedió Ren.

-Nuestras fuerzas tendrán una tregua hasta que nosotros nos enfrentemos.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuándo nos enfrentaremos?

-Siete ciclos planetarios a partir de ahora. En el planeta que ustedes llaman Ithor. Hasta entonces, habrá tregua. Que así sea.

-Bien. – gruñó el moreno, aceptando que justamente le tomaría llegar una semana al lugar indicado, -En siete días.

-Así será. – y el yuuzhan añadió, -Ven preparado para morir.

Y finalizó la transmisión.

Un profundo silencio descendió en el puente del destructor imperial, el cual fue interrumpido por el suave carraspeo de Hux.

-No, Hux, en estos instantes no necesito ninguno de tus consejos.

El pelirrojo realizó un breve gesto de abdicación, -De acuerdo, no diré nada.

Kylo escuchó a Hux ordenar que entraran las coordenadas a Ithor. Apretando los puños, opinaba que siete días era demasiado tiempo. Mucho tiempo para su equilibrio mental. No podía aguardar a que llegase el día.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Notas de la Dama de Jade:** Siento mucho haber tomado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo. Darth Vida Real suele entremeterse entre las mejores intenciones. Me he estado mudando, lo que acarrea mucha tarea y encima, no sé porque razón Word no me permitía abrir mis documentos. Gracias a mi maridito, que solucionó el problema, aquí estoy de nuevo continuando esta historia. Espero -y cruza los dedos- continuar lo que queda de la historia sin mucha dilación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anfibastón**. Es el arma que poseen los soldados yuuzhan vong. Es como una serpiente la cual puede volverse un poderoso bastón. Esta arma puede escupir un veneno mortal. Puede resistir a los sables láser. Usualmente se enrollan en el brazo de su poseedor.

**. . .**

El alivio que sintió Rey al ser liberada a lo que llamaban el _Abrazo de Dolor_ fue enorme. Se desplomó en el suelo, sus débiles piernas apenas alcanzaban a sostenerla. Dos vongs la sujetaron por cada uno de sus brazos y la ayudaron a colocarse de pie.

-Llévenla a asearse.

Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Shedao. No comprendía su extraña _amabilidad. _No obstante, muy dentro de sí se lo agradecía, aún si opinaba que era su última indulgencia antes de acabar con su vida.

Sus escoltas, las que alcanzó a identificar como féminas, inclinaron sus cabezas en un gesto de sumisión. Gesto que no pasó por desapercibido para Rey. Durante su estadía en la nave de Shedao ella alcanzó a apreciar unas diferencias bien marcadas entre los yuuzhan vong. Como ciertas castas estaban por encima de otras y como la que pertenecían las que estaban ocupándose de ella era la más humillada y pisoteada.

-¿Por qué permiten que las traten de este modo?

Rey no podía reprimir su curiosidad y formuló la pregunta luego que la desvistieran para sumergirla en una tina de agua tibia.

-Somos los _**avergonzados**_. – respondió una de ellas, -Hemos sido maldecidos por los dioses. Nuestro castigo es servirle a las altas castas.

-¿Qué hicieron para merecer ser maldecidos?

Rey opinaba que nadie merecía ser castigado mucho menos maldecido pero quería conocer el motivo para poder entender el extraño razonamiento lógico de esa peculiar raza alienígena a la galaxia.

-El ser rechazados por Yun-Yuuzha en la gran ceremonia de la _**elevación**_.

-¿Y eso es…?

La yuuzhan vong que aparentaba ser la mayor no respondió, considerando que era una pregunta insolente. Pero no fue así para la más joven:

-Es el momento en que debemos sacrificar algún miembro de nuestro cuerpo en honor a nuestros dioses, quienes sacrificaron sus cuerpos para crear el universo. Ese miembro sacrificado debe ser reemplazado por otro miembro orgánico creado por los _**moldeadores**_. Si nuestro cuerpo rechaza esa modificación, entonces Yun-Yuuzha nos maldice y debemos ser castigados porque no alcanzamos a estar cerca a nuestros dioses.

Rey permaneció callada, reflexionando la explicación de la yuuzhan vong. Luego de varios minutos, ella dijo:

-Ustedes creen que Yun-Yuuzha favorece las altas castas.

-Así es. – confirmó la mayor de las dos.

-¿Y si no fuese así?

-¡Blasfemia! – exclamó la misma vong, totalmente horrorizada.

En cambio, la más joven la escuchaba atentamente.

-Shedao se enfrentará a mi esposo. Y, según sus creencias, él saldrá victorioso porque Yun-Yuuzha favorece sus acciones.

La mayor asintió sin ninguna duda, no obstante, la joven no dijo nada ni realizó gesto alguno.

-¿Y si mi esposo ganase el duelo?

-Es… herejía pensar de ese modo. – dijo esta vez la mayor, cierto titubeo en su voz.

-Quizás… - aceptó Rey pero añadió, -y quizás Yun-Yuuzha favorece a mi esposo.

Ambas féminas continuaron su labor de asistirla en silencio. Y si bien no comentaron nada al respecto de su comentario, el cual ella estaba segura fue hereje, Rey sospechaba que había sembrado la semilla de la duda.

**. . .**

Hux permanecía en silencio en la altiplanicie, vestido en su usual uniforme negro. El area seguía elevándose por el oeste en una montaña de oscuro granito que casi parecía una enorme cara solemne mirando hacia abajo en dirección a la superficie verde que tenía justo a la altura de su barbilla. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que su propia expresión de seriedad se parecía a la de la montaña, pero no la cambió.

En el centro de la explanada estaba su Emperador, de pie con sus piernas separadas y con sus brazos cruzados detrás suyo. El viento levantaba su túnica negra, arremolinándola en las largas piernas. Semejaba estar tranquilo pero Hux sabía que no era así. Podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que el alto y oscuro caballero Jedi anhelaba iniciar el combate para acabar con el yuuzhan vong.

Hux estaba tan concentrado en Kylo que le pilló por sorpresa la aparición de Shedao Shai con su hombre de confianza. El comandante yuuzhan vong tenía una apariencia impresionante, y llevaba una túnica escarlata sin mangas y abierta por la mitad. Su piel, curtida y de color gris verdoso, brillaba como si la hubieran pulido, y una dura máscara de algo parecido al ébano le ocultaba el rostro.

No muy lejos del comandante se hallaba otro yuuzhan vong sosteniendo a Rey. No fue hasta ese momento, que la divisó de pie a solo metros de él, que el pelinegro halló cierta paz en sus tumultuosas emociones. Sin embargo, solo hallaría su completo sosiego hasta que no la tuviese en sus brazos, sana y salva. Ella le dirigió una diminuta sonrisa y él correspondió con una suya, similarmente minúscula.

Shedao llevaba un anfibastón, que clavó en el suelo. Alzó una mano enguantada, el ocaso se reflejándose en su brazalete. Se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Soy Shedao del Dominio Shai. Éste es mi subordinado, Deign del Dominio Lian. Él será mi testigo para este combate.

Kylo replicó:

-Yo soy Kylo Ren, emperador de esta galaxia y caballero Jedi de las artes oscuras. Éste es mi general, Armitage Hux. Él será mi testigo para este combate.

-Muy bien- Shedao Shai se quitó la túnica. Aunque era cadavéricamente delgado, no era débil en absoluto, mostrando sus musculosas extremidades. El guerrero sacó el anfibastón del suelo, lo giró a una velocidad vertiginosa y lo detuvo con el antebrazo derecho, con la cabeza siseante en la muñeca y el extremo de la afilada cola apuntando al cielo azul, -Esta lucha será en honor de nuestros dioses. Mi victoria sobre ti demostrará que todos ustedes son una hereje abominación que necesitan ser exterminados de esta galaxia.

El alto pelinegro tomó su sable de luz y lo encendió, apuntándolo hacia el comandante, -Mi único anhelo es acabar con tu miserable vida por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa.

El anfibastón giró y el sable de luz se puso en posición de combate. Un golpe arriba, un corte bajo que quemó la hierba pero no tocó carne. Los combatientes pasaban el uno al lado del otro, girando, atacando, bloqueando. El siseo del anfibastón contrastaba con el zumbido del luminoso sable rojo. Las armas relucían al atacar, se retiraban, respondían.

Kylo sentía la Fuerza impulsando sus movimientos. Le reforzaba y le aceleraba, pero no le permitía adivinar lo que iba a hacer su enemigo. El anfibastón iba de un lado a otro, fallando siempre por centímetros o siendo bloqueado. El yuuzhan vong conseguía hacer girar el anfibastón a tiempo de rechazar los ataques del oscuro caballero o de soltar sus propios golpes. Ambos parecían estar perfectamente igualados.

_La derrota procederá de un único error._

_Y no será tu error. Creo en ti, Ben. _

Él apenas cierra sus ojos al sentir la esencia de Rey acariciar la suya, proveyéndole aliento.

El sable rojo giró, describiendo un amplio arco y cayó sobre Shedao Shai. El guerrero yuuzhan vong se movió para bloquear el ataque, pero Ren pasó la hoja por debajo del bastón. Levantó el sable en una estocada que debería haber atravesado al yuuzhan vong de la ingle a la garganta, pero éste se echó hacia atrás a tiempo, dejando tras de sí el humo de la piel que alcanzó a chamuscar.

Kylo se acercó y lo atacó al pecho. Cogiendo el anfibastón con sus dos manos, el yuuzhan vong esquivó el sable, agachó la cabeza y dio la vuelta. El anfibastón soltó un chasquido al dar contra el antebrazo de Shedao y atacó.

El dolor fulminó al oscuro Jedi cuando la cola del anfibastón se le hundió en las entrañas. La punta salió por el otro lado, levantando la túnica a la altura de su cadera izquierda. Entonces, el yuuzhan vong tiró del anfibastón para sacarlo y Kylo cayó al suelo de rodillas, las manos al frente suyo sosteniéndolo. Su sable de luz estaba a su lado, humeante.

-¡No! – gritó Rey.

Quería correr hacia su esposo pero Deign la detuvo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas por la impotencia que embargaba su ser en ese instante.

Hux dio un paso para aproximarse a su emperador, pero un _no _emitido en un gruñido lo detuvo.

Shedao Shai retrocedió varios pasos, se quitó la máscara y la tiró al suelo. Alzó el anfibastón sangrante y se lo llevó a los labios, lamiendo el fluido sanguinolento. Cerró los labios, después los ojos y asintió:

-Juré que bebería tu sangre mientras morías y ya lo he hecho.

Kylo tosió, su dolor resonaba en la Fuerza y apretó los dientes mientras se levantaba al tiempo que asía su sable de luz, -Si yo hubiera sido tú, habría jurado otra cosa.

-Ah, ¿sí?- el yuuzhan vong abrió un poco los ojos, -¿Qué hubiera sido?

—Hubiera jurado beber mi sangre después de haber muerto —toda sensación dolorosa se borró en el oscuro Jedi, mientras la Fuerza lo envolvía de nuevo.

Shedao Shai abrió los ojos de par en par. Aunque Rey no podía percibirlo en la Fuerza, la furia y el odio que sentía el vong eran innegables. El guerrero se abalanzó, alzando el anfibastón y lo hizo chocar contra el sable del pelinegro, obligando al oscuro Jedi a retroceder un paso.

Una y otra vez, dejó caer sus golpes con una fuerza descomunal. Kylo retrocedió, cediendo uno o dos pasos cada vez. La furia de Shedao Shai crecía, y su fuerza también, obligando a Kylo a utilizar la mano izquierda, con la que había estado cubriendo la herida, para empuñar el sable junto a su mano derecha. Otro golpe resonó contra la hoja rojiza, y otro más, debilitando las piernas de Kylo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas nuevamente.

Shedao Shai se colocó ante él para asestar el golpe final. El anfibastón se elevó en el aire y se precipitó hacia abajo, con la intención de llevarse por delante el sable de luz y que cayera sobre su portador, matando a un infiel con la blasfema arma que utilizaba.

La agonía y el terror tomó posesión de Rey. Mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos de Deign, ella pensó que su historia con Ben no podía terminar así en ese lugar. No así. Un doloroso gemido escapó de su garganta al tiempo que no podía contener el sollozo que sacudió su cuerpo.

Inesperadamente, Kylo apagó el sable y se echó hacia delante.

Al no encontrar resistencia en la que apoyarse, Shedao Shai perdió el equilibrio, su anfibastón se hundió en el suelo y él dio un traspié. La sorpresa en su rostro se manifestó en sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios se deformaron en una mueca feroz cuando Kylo le clavó el sable en el estómago. El sable siseó y de la boca de Shedao Shai salió un resplandor rojo un segundo antes de que vomitara sangre negra y cayera al suelo, con la columna partida y las entrañas humeantes.

Rey corrió hacia Kylo, al fin su captor dejándola en libertad. Se arrojó al suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas frente a él. Arribó justamente para detener su caída y colocó la cabeza masculina en su falda.

-¡Ben! -llamó ella angustiada cuando cerró sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él apenas sobre un susurro, entreabriendo un poco sus ojos.

-¡Oh, sí! – y en esta ocasión las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro señalaban su felicidad, -Definitivamente, ahora lo estoy.

Pero rápidamente perdió el sentido.

-Hux… - imploró ella alarmada.

Hux torció su boca en una mueca, -Ya envié un mensaje pidiendo que viniesen a buscarnos con asistencia médica.

Levantando su mirada, él vio que el testigo de Shedao se marchaba sin el cuerpo de su comandante.

-¿No te llevarás el cadáver de tu comandante?

Deign se detuvo y se volteó para decirle, -No. Ha muerto a mano de ustedes. Ya no es yuuzhan vong.

Y sin más continuó su camino.

-Extraños seres. – farfulló Hux asqueado.

**. . .**

Deign Lian arribó a la nave de su comandante, asumiendo que tomaría el puesto de Shedao Shai. No obstante, su arrogancia no lo preparó para la bienvenida que recibiría. Toda la casta de los trabajadores lo aguardaban.

-¿Qué es esto? –

Deign los observaba enfurecido por el insolente comportamiento de los _**avergonzados.**_

-¿Por qué Yun-Yuuzhan no permitió que el comandante Shedao Shai fuese victorioso en el duelo? – preguntó uno de los ancianos de la casta trabajadora.

-No voy a contestar esa absurda pregunta. Nuestro Creador favorece todas nuestras acciones.

-Yo sí pienso contestarla. – impugnó otro de los _**avergonzados**_, -Yun-Yuuzhan no aprueba la invasión a esta galaxia. Al igual que no aprueba sus acciones.

Varias voces secundaron esa conclusión.

Y Deign realizó que estaba en grandes aprietos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella estaba de pie, junto a su cama, observándolo dormir mientras la oscuridad los envolvía. Lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, los labios apretados reprimiendo el sollozo que ansiaba escapar de su garganta. Apenas lo perdía y aunque ahora estaba estabilizado luego de la operación y de un baño de bacta, aun no experimentaba ninguna calma. No hasta que le viese abrir sus ojos.

Él había arribado a su vida y colocado todo -absolutamente **_todo_**\- patas arriba. Alterado cada convicción, cada lección, cada punto de vista suyo. Sacudido cada una de sus creencias. La había arrastrado de un extremo del rencor y furia para luego llevarla a los márgenes de dicha y placer. Sin embargo, no la había manipulado ni forzado. Únicamente utilizó los toques más ligeros, los estímulos más leves, los más sutiles alientos, ajeno al dominio que ejercía sobre ella.

Deslizó sus dedos ligeramente contra su mejilla, fascinada ante el calor de su piel que le indicaba que había sobrevivido al ataque de Shedao. Recordó el desasosiego en su mirada negra cuando ella arribó en compañía de los yuuzhan-vong. Él no luchó contra Shedao en un acto premeditado, ella alcanzó a percibir su desolación y desespero, como alguien que anhelaba tener a su amada de regreso en sus brazos.

-Su excelencia.

Rey dirigió su mirada hacia el teniente que había entrado a la habitación.

-Requieren de su presencia.

Ella asintió. Siguió al soldado, no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de su esposo a modo de despedida.

**. . .**

-¡Jaina! ¡Jacen!

Ella se agachó, extendiendo sus brazos para recibir a los gemelos. Estaba jubilosa de tenerlos nuevamente con ella. Los aproximó a su cuerpo, estrechándolos con desmedido frenesí.

-Gracias comandante Fel. – dijo ella sin liberar del abrazo dos de sus más grandes tesoros, luego mirando a la mon calamari, -Gracias, Cilghal. Les estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Fue nuestro honor, su excelencia. – respondió el comandante realmente enorgullecido de haber realizado la misión.

La mon calamari reafirmó la aseveración de Fel asintiendo con su cabeza.

Rey miró a sus dos pequeños y sonriéndoles, les sugirió, -¿Qué tal comer unas galletas de reythan con mermelada de nueces warra? Luego, puedo leerles _El Pequeño Cachorro Bantha Perdido._

Los gemelos movieron sus rostros entusiasmados y respondieron en unísono, -¡Sí, mama!

Despidiéndose del comandante y Cilghal, Rey caminó jubilosa con sus hijos, cada uno sujetando una de sus manos. Finalmente tenía a toda su familia consigo bajo el mismo techo.

**. . .**

Rey ignoró las miradas curiosas que le lanzaron mientras corría hacia la suite personal de Ben en el centro médico. Apenas había colocado los gemelos a dormir cuando le informaron que su esposo había recobrado la consciencia. Los guardias imperiales posteados a la entrada se hicieron a un lado para permitirle el paso y entró para hallarlo de pie en medio de la habitación. Se giró a mirarla al sentirla entrar. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, observándose detenidamente. Ella enmudeció, todo raciocinio abandonándola al tenerlo de pie frente a ella, un brazo masculino alrededor de la herida que Shedao le había infligido. A pesar de la palidez casi mortecina de su piel, un peculiar fuego líquido se amontonó en la parte baja de su interior.

Él era perversamente apuesto.

Llevaba solo un par de pantalones de lino para dormir de manera que la herida casi mortal que corría de frente a la parte posterior de un lado de su estómago era claramente visible, marcada por hileras de sutura de sintopiel. El fuerte sangrado interno dejó hematomas oscuros. Un involuntario temblor la sacudió al reconocer que tan cerca estuvo de perderlo.

Él le ofreció una media sonrisa. Ambos todavía se sentían vacilantes, indecisos de sus posiciones luego de lo sucedido.

Ella devolvió el gesto con su usual sonrisa, la que era similar a millones de estrellas estallando simultáneamente. Ren desvió la mirada, tumultuosas emociones haciendo estragos en su interior. Procuró ocultarlas y ella le envió una mirada interrogante. Desechando lo embarazoso de la situación, ella se aproximó a él apresuradamente.

No obstante, se volvió de lado hacia ella, convirtiendo lo que habría sido un beso íntimo en poco más que un beso en el borde de los labios masculinos. Para cubrir el hecho, extendió la mano hacia la cama en busca de la toalla, más para evitar su cercanía que por cualquier otra razón mayor.

-Solo estaba... - levantó la gruesa toalla, con voz de disculpa, -Me dieron permiso para una ducha.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No. Estoy bien.

Rey no podía comprender de donde surgió la peculiar tensión. Bajó la cabeza, buscando la manera de reavivar esa chispa de intimidad familiar entre ellos pero incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo... - sonrió tentativamente, repentinamente incómoda, insegura de lo que debía hacer, -Yo solo... esperaré aquí

Kylo simplemente asintió en silencio y desapareció al cuarto de baño.

**. . .**

Debajo de la corriente de agua de la ducha, realizó una pausa y con la mano en la pared se estabilizó. Su mente estaba siendo atacada por pensamientos implacables, como la presencia femenina, cercana y atenta lo perturbaba profundamente en ese momento. Se permitió inclinarse hacia adelante contra la pared, en parte por el agotamiento que incluso ese pequeño esfuerzo creó en él, pero también por la consternación de sus recelos. La cerámica fría de la pared refrescaba su caliente frente, al tiempo que escuchaba su laboriosa respiración debido a las heridas.

No dudaba de haber tomado la decisión correcta con respecto a ella. Reconocía que había sido un vil egoísta al obligarla a estar a su lado. Él era el principal culpable de haberla colocado en esa situación peligrosa. Tenía que dejarla ir.

Cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó la pared, furioso consigo y su debilidad. Inseguro de su capacidad para ofrecerle la ansiada libertad a su esposa. Sin embargo, solo le bastaba revivir la agonía de los últimos días, la horrenda incertidumbre de llegar a ella a tiempo… de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos y no perderla…

Tenerla alejada pero segura.

Por que él no podía tener la certeza de que no aconteciese otra amenaza, otro ataque hacia ella simplemente para socavar su posición. Precisaba buscar la fortaleza necesaria para alejarla de su lado, incluso si parte de su alma muriese en el proceso. Tenía que hacerlo.

**. . .**

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos y dudas, la cabeza de Rey se había levantado abruptamente cuando el sonido de las maldiciones de Ben se escaparon por la entreabierta puerta del baño, impulsándola rápidamente a colocarse de pie con el temor de que algo le había sucedido.

-¿Ben? – llamó ella preocupada y caminó hacia el baño, -¿Estás bien?

Kylo se enojó consigo mismo, al permitir que ella escuchase su frustración.

-Sí… - y decidió mentir para que ella no fuese testigo de ese momento de debilidad suya, -No puedo levantar mis manos hasta mi cabeza.

Rey guardó silencio durante largos segundos, dividida entre la compasión y la impotencia… hasta que sonrió. Cerró la puerta del baño y se desvistió.

El pelinegro, completamente distraído de lo que ocurría en el exterior, permaneció bajo el diluvio de la ducha, con el brazo sobre la herida del estómago donde el agua creaba punzadas de ardor a la sutura de sintopiel. Sentía que el agua lo empapaba, eliminando parte de sus angustias, el recuerdo aún crudo de lo que él sobrellevó, alivianando el cruel impacto de lo que debía hacer… Unas manos suaves acariciaron sus hombros haciéndolo sobresaltarse, tan profundamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Rey! ¿Qué haces?

Ella lo ignoró, tomando la barra de jabón para el cabello, estirando la mano para frotarlo en la espesa melena oscura.

El pelinegro sujetó el brazo femenino, deteniéndola bruscamente. Ella no conocía los motivos de su resistencia, ni su anhelo de distanciarse de ella, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente, con voz inflexible y firme, declaró:

-De ahora en adelante, decidiremos juntos nuestro destino. Haremos nuestro propio futuro. Seguiremos hacia delante juntos.

Ella deslizó suavemente su brazo libre de sus manos y extendió la mano nuevamente para deslizar sus dedos por su cabello mojado.

Despacio y vacilante, se relajó, bajando la cabeza bajo el torrente de agua y apoyando las manos sobre las gráciles caderas, accedió que ella le bañase. Aunque fuese por ese breve tiempo, se deleitaría de la presencia femenina, permitiendo que acallase sus demonios internos... por ahora.

**. . .**

Una nueva mañana arribó, acarreando consigo las ilusiones de un nuevo día. Luego de despedirse de Ben la anoche anterior -a insistencias de él pues ella le solicitó permanecer la noche a su lado. Solo alcanzó a convencerla con el argumento de que los gemelos podían despertar en la noche y buscarla en la habitación.

Resultó estar en lo correcto. Justo en ese instante que despertaba, sintió dos pequeños cuerpos reclinados de ella. Sonrió complacida. Pronto abandonaría la cama, pero por el momento, deseaba disfrutar de la presencia de sus hijos y la paz que le proveían.

Rememoró los últimos momentos antes de retirarse la noche anterior.

_La observaba detenidamente. Rey sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la extraña incertidumbre masculina. _

_-Quizás, nunca debí obligarte… - dijo en voz baja, como abstraído en alguna cavilación interna._

_Impulsivamente, ella extendió la mano y deslizó los dedos por sus mejillas, a lo largo de la cicatriz, -No… Eres y siempre serás el único para mi. – murmuró pensativa y una sonrisa genuina llegó a sus labios, suave y abierta, perdida en el recuerdo de lo que habían vivido juntos._

_Él realizó una pausa, pareciendo suspendido en el tiempo durante un largo momento, como si la indecisión lo mantuviese demasiado incómodo, en una inacción tensa similar a esa quietud cinética y rígida en el corazón de la tormenta._

_-Está será la cosa más estúpida que jamás hemos hecho. -ojos oscuros buscaron los de ella._

_Ella frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, intensamente consciente de su cercanía, -¿Qué?_

_Apenas había escapado la pregunta de su boca, cuando rodeó el cuerpo femenino con sus brazos, aproximándola al suyo. Cada centímetros de sus cuerpos se rindieron al deseo del contacto. El calor de sus labios contra los de ella atrajo a Rey, arrastrando cada pensamiento al acto. _

_La habitación, el palacio, sus responsabilidades, sus vidas, todo se volvió nada. Su pecho fue consumido por una ardorosa pasión que iluminó un sendero hasta la boca de su estómago. _

_Y entonces, tan sorpresivamente como inició el beso, ella sintió sus brazos deslizarse suavemente, liberándola. _

_-Buenas noches, esposa. – murmuró él con voz ronca._

_-Buenas noches, esposo. – respondió ella algo cohibida y se retiró._

Rey salió de la cama, inquieta del llamado en la puerta de su habitación que la había retirado bruscamente de su recuerdo. Se colocó su bata sobre su ropa de dormir y dirigió sus apresurados pasos para abrir la puerta.

Frente a ella estaba el comandante Fel.

-Buenos días, su excelencia. Yo… Me ordenaron entregarle esto… nuevamente.

Ella rápidamente reconoció el pergamino como los que utilizaba Ben. Temerosa, lo recibió y miró el pergamino como una criatura que planeaba atacarla.

-¿Cómo que nuevamente? – interrogó ella al advertir que utilizó la palabra, elevando su mirada parda a la verde.

-Sí. Tenía que entregárselo el día que la secuestraron.

Podía sentir la incomodidad en el comandante. Lo desdobló e inmediatamente distinguió la caligrafía peculiar de su esposo. Él había tomado de su tiempo para enseñarle a leerla y escribirla.

"_Siempre añoraste tu libertad._

_Hoy te la entrego._

_Sé feliz, amada." _

-La nave está lista para usted y los pequeños, su excelencia.

**. . .**

**Notas de la Dama Jade: **¿Qué puedo decir? Amo el angst. Solo resta un capítulo más y termino esta historia.


	6. Chapter 6

La habitación privada de Kylo Ren en el destructor imperial Finalizer era enorme y espaciosa, sin embargo, escasamente amueblada. Tenía una cama, un escritorio y una consola de comunicación. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, según sus requerimientos o al menos era lo que él intentaba de persuadirse a sí mismo.

Había vivido en ese espacio tranquilo desde su última interacción con Rey.

Sentado ante su escritorio, Ren colocó los codos sobre la fría superficie y llevó sus manos hasta sus sienes para frotarlas. El recuerdo de una memoria lo estremeció, punzando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Habían discutido, bueno, al menos ella había discutido. Él permaneció impasible, rodeándose de un gélido manto invisible de indiferencia. Se había marchado furiosa, no sin antes lanzar un holocuadro contra una pared, los pedazos del vidrio roto dispersándose por el suelo.

El pelinegro observó en silencio los fragmentos luego de ella irse, advirtiendo, a través de una dolorosa niebla, que su corazón se hallaba en el mismo estado. Desde entonces, durante cada momento despierto de los siguientes días emplearía todas sus energías para alejarla de su cabeza.

Sin embargo…

El aura femenina en la Fuerza lo consumía completamente. Sentía que luchaba contra ella del mismo modo como había luchado contra la luz cuando Snoke intentaba seducirlo al lado oscuro. Una horrenda migraña lo atacaba sin piedad, aumentando gradualmente cada vez que realizaba el esfuerzo de alejarla. A veces, el miserable dolor por poco le otorgaba la oscura energía para deshacer su enlace con ella… pero solo por poco.

El único alivio arribaba en las noches cuando ella brillaba como un faro a través del velo de estrellas que estaba entre ellos. En sus sueños, ella era la manta que cubría su alma cuando él dormía. Habían noches en las que él podía aspirar el aroma de su cabello en la almohada o sentir la tibieza de las caricias femenina en su fría piel. Pero entonces despertaba a otro día, dándole la bienvenida a la tormentosa angustia que se apoderaba de su ser.

Colocando su frente sobre la superficie fría de su escritorio, frotó sus sienes con más vigor. _Malditas migrañas…_

-Son muy molestas. - una voz familiar completó el pensamiento.

Él elevó su cabeza súbitamente. **_Ella _**estaba allí, al frente suyo.

-Rey… - musitó él, inseguro si ella era real o si su mente jugaba cruelmente con sus sentimientos.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Yo… no te sentí cuando llegaste.

-Me estás bloqueando.

Ambos se observaron en silencio. Habían transcurrido varios meses desde la última vez que la vio, no obstante, opinaba que se veía más delgada y pálida. Los pardos ojos estaban rodeados de oscuros círculos y el cabello, que lo llevaba libre de su usual peinado, caía sobre sus hombros.

Ella lo contemplaba con una expresión imperturbable. Imprevistamente, ella rodeó el escritorio y se colocó detrás de él. Ella comenzó a masajear sus sienes. Ren cerró sus ojos, hallando alivio no solo en las ondas de la Fuerza que mitigaban la molestia, también deleitándose en la suavidad de la piel femenina.

-¿Mejor?

-Oh, sí.

Los menudos dedos iniciaron una trayectoria por su cabello, bajando hasta su cuello.

-Vi tu discurso en la HoloRed. - mencionó ella suavemente, -La noticia del repliegue pacífico de las tropas vongs por órdenes de su nuevo líder fue inesperada pero alentadora. Y me agradó tu implantación de un nuevo equilibrio de poder entre los distintos gobiernos de los sistemas y el apoyo militar de modo objetivo. Debería funcionar muy bien.

Él se colocó de pie abruptamente y se volteó a mirarla. Los ojos femeninos eran los mismos orbes planos y vacíos que él veía en su propio reflejo en las raras ocasiones en que se tomaba la molestia en considerar su apariencia.

-No viniste aquí para hablar del discurso del Estado del Imperio.

-Por supuesto que no. - ella parpadeó sorprendida, -Vine porque me llamaste.

-¿Lo hice? - y él dirigió una mirada confundida a su consola de comunicación. Tal vez tanta soledad estaba menoscabando con su raciocinio.

Ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado, -No me llamaste de ese modo. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue anoche.

¿Anoche? Entonces recordó. Su sueño. Él la había llamado a sus brazos y ella vino por su propia voluntad, atrayéndolo a sus brazos y a su cama.

Su pensamiento se filtró hacia ella, haciéndola sonreír tristemente, -Somos felices en nuestros sueños, ¿no?

-Sí. - murmuró él, extendiendo la mano y rozó vacilante las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, -Te ves exhausta.

-No duermo bien. - y se alzó de hombros, -Me siento muy sola en mi habitación.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida aquí o en el palacio imperial…

Rey giró abruptamente y se alejó de él. Posó sus ojos en la ventana por la que se podía divisar el infinito espacio. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sintiéndose abatida, replicó, -Ya veo.

Su voz se escuchó dura con una emoción que él no podía discernir. Se alejó del escritorio, deteniéndose detrás de ella, -¿Qué sucede?

Ella no deseó voltearse a mirarlo, la mirada parda perdida en algún punto del espacio y con voz tensa formuló la siguiente pregunta, -¿Por qué me llamaste, Ben?

-Era solo un sueño, Rey.

Era posible que él pudiese bloquearla en sus horas conscientes, sin embargo, no podía esconder su deseo por ella en la vulnerabilidad de sus sueños. ¿Se atrevería a confesar cuánto de él tomó ella consigo cuando se fue? ¿Cuánto temía no poder superar la debilidad de su necesidad por ella?

Cuando se volvió para mirarlo, el rostro femenino estaba distorsionado con una expresión que solo podía describirse como decepcionada tristeza, -¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Soy nada más que una debilidad que debe ser vencida?

La conmoción que creó las palabras femeninas en su interior lo ayudó a concentrar su atención en ella y exclamó angustiado, -¡Por supuesto que no, Rey! - y con infinita reverencia acarició su mejilla, -Eres **_todo_** para mí. - confesó él sin reserva alguna, la voz masculina tornándose más ronca de lo acostumbrado, -¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Me enviaste lejos de ti. - y los ojos pardos tomaron un peculiar brillo a causa de las lágrimas que ella no se permitió derramar, -Como una concubina descartada.

Horrorizado por la implicación de sus palabras, él respondió bruscamente, -Siempre quisiste irte.

-¡Nunca me preguntaste qué quería! Asumiste que era eso lo que quería. Estabas demasiado absorto en ti mismo… - y ella cerró sus ojos momentáneamente para luego mirar hacia el lado mientras su ira se disolvía junto con su contra argumento.

-Lo siento. - y luego de una breve pausa, él añadió, -Confieso que no estaba pensando con cordura pero la agonía de pensar que podría perderte mientras Shedao te mantuvo cautiva… - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, - No estaba pensando…

-Lo sé… Y admito que contribuí a que creyeras que ese era mi deseo… - y ella rogó mirando al suelo, sintiéndose cansada y derrotada, -No quiero discutir, Ben.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó solemnemente, realizando y comprendiendo de repente que nunca indagó que ella quería.

Deslizando su dedo debajo de su barbilla, la levantó suavemente para mirarla a los ojos, -Rey. ¿Qué quieres?

Sin dudarlo, ella respondió simplemente, -Quiero regresar a mi hogar.

-¿Hogar? ¿Dónde?

-Donde quiera que tú estés.

La observó enmudecido.

-No me entregué a ti en un gesto vacío, Ben. Si bien me presionaste a casarme contigo contra mi voluntad, no por ello significaba que no te amaba… que te amo.

Rey inclinó su rostro de la mano que asía su barbilla, sus labios rozando la piel masculina y él enroscó dedos temblorosos en el cabello marrón, tambaleándose ante sus palabras:

…**_que te amo._**

Bajando las barreras que tan diligentemente había construido entre ellos en la Fuerza, apenas pierde el equilibrio con la oleada de emociones que fluyó de Rey hacia él. El alma femenina estaba totalmente desnuda ante la suya, exponiendo el deseo y la devoción que ella usualmente ocultaba detrás de las barreras de autodefensa. Él sintió un peculiar ardor en sus ojos al tiempo que la estrechaba con fiereza a su pecho y presionó su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza y luego hizo lo mismo con su boca, acariciando el suave cabello marrón con sus labios.

-Quédate conmigo, entonces. - y alzándola en sus brazos, deslizó sus labios hacia los de ella, vertiendo su adoración en un beso que ella recibió con igual fervor.

Rey abrió lentamente sus ojos luego de Kylo liberar sus labios, al tiempo que se deslizaba pausadamente a lo largo de su cuerpo para quedar de pie. Una reposada sonrisa había suavizado las facciones masculinas. Y en ese instante, descendió sobre ella la realización que hasta ese entonces de algún modo insólito la había eludido.

-¿Me amas? - y luego repitió con inequívoca certeza, -Me amas.

La euforia estremeció su cuerpo y los ojos pardos centellearon, manifestando la exaltación en su interior. Sentía que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho, los acelerados latidos retumbaban en sus oídos. Paralizada en un enardecedor estupor lo observó hincarse frente a ella, colocando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Sí, te amo. - y besó con dulzura las delicadas manos, -Y es mi más ardiente deseo hacer feliz a mi emperatriz. Coloco a tus pies todo lo que quieras, mi flota, mi imperio, la galaxia…

Ella le estaba sonriendo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, -Levántate, tonto. - y rió de un modo grato.

Rey tiró de él y lo colocó de pie, -No quiero tu flota, ni tu imperio, ni la galaxia. Todo lo que quiero está aquí. - y depositó su mano sobre el corazón masculino.

Cubrió la mano con la suya, -Entonces, es tuyo.

Ella sonrió y él la alzó en sus brazos.

-Por siempre tuyo. - y caminó con ella a la cama.

**. . .**

Horas más tarde, Kylo dio vuelta debajo de las sábanas. Somnoliento, buscó la presencia de Rey y la sintió durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Algo le había despertado…

Estrechó sus sentidos en la Fuerza, procurando hallar que le había retirado de su sueño. Abrió sus ojos al sentir la signatura similar a la de su esposa.

-Hola. - y él extendió una mano, animándola a acercarse.

La pequeña sonrió al tiempo que se aproximaba a su padre, -Hola.

Suavemente, él apartó un mechón de cabello errante de la menuda frente, -¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Allá atrás, - señaló ella a sus espaldas con su mano.

Ren se incorporó para sentarse, realizando movimientos ligeros para no despertar a Rey. Levantó a Jaina para sentarla en sus piernas.

-Jacen. - llamó él con voz queda, -Ven aquí.

Al sentir que caminaba hacia la cama, dirigió su mirada hacia su hija quien miraba su madre dormir.

-Mamá está contenta.

-Sí. - respondió él.

Jaina lo miró, -Tú también lo estás.

El pelinegro asintió.

-¡Qué bien! - y una sonrisa inocente asomó en los pequeños labios, -Me alegra. Antes los dos estaban tristes.

El corazón masculino se estrujó dolorosamente advirtiendo por primera vez la agudeza de su hija y cómo subestimaron su aptitud en la Fuerza para distinguir que algo no estaba bien entre ellos. Hizo una nota mental para hablar sobre ello con Rey. Tendrían que ser más cautelosos con sus emociones cuando estuviesen alrededor de ellos de ahora en adelante.

-Entonces, ¿significa que no nos iremos otra vez? - preguntó un animado Jacen.

-No. - esta vez contestó una recién despierta Rey, -Nos quedaremos con papá.

Los gemelos se arrojaron sobre su padre, abrazándolo eufóricos.

-Nos hiciste mucha falta, papa.

-Sí, te extrañamos.

Un sobrecogido Kylo los estrechó con fiereza a su cuerpo y miró a su esposa sobre las dos pequeñas cabezas, quien a su vez lo miraba enternecida.

En ese preciso instante de infinita dicha, Rey comprendió finalmente las palabras de Maz:

**_La pertenencia que buscas no está detrás de ti, sino adelante._**

**. . .**

**Notas de la Jade: **Bueno, y aquí finaliza esta humilde historia que espero les haya agradado. Le he tomado tanto cariño a este universo alterno que de seguro en otras historias continuaré narrando sobre la familia Solo-Skywalker. Estoy ya delineando un one shot de Kylo y Rey, unos años después de esta historia. Al igual que deseo ampliar y profundizar sobre la relación de Kylo con sus pequeños... y posiblemente algún nuevo hermano o hermana para los gemelos. Mi alma reylo lo necesita. Gracias por seguir mi historia y dejar tan alentadores comentarios. Nos leeremos en la próxima historia.


End file.
